Game of Thrones: Everything I Never Knew I Wanted
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: AU: Arya learns a shocking truth and is forced to tell Gendry. When the rest of her family find out, it spells trouble for the two lovers. With Arya's impending marriage put at risk and Gendry risking the rage of Arya's family; will the two make it through the turmoil. Rated for safety, let me know if it should be lowered.
1. Panic

**Game of Thrones: Everything I Never Knew I Wanted**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, Arya/Gendry pairing, enjoy.

**Important Notes: In this story the hunt for Robert's bastards started earlier so Gendry was taken to Winterfell by his mother for safety. They were received and sheltered by Ned, who realized at once who Gendry was. Ned never became Hand of the King and a different match was made for a Stark/Baratheon marriage alliance. Finaly note, in this story Arya is 17, Gendry is 22. The only ages can be worked out from that, using TV series as a base; for example, Bran is 16 in this.**

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Panic**

Arya was pacing around her room, frantic; her mind was racing.

'_Shit, this is bad.'_ She thought to herself; although it was difficult to focus with her mind in such a whirl. _'What am I going to do? What do I do?'_

She forced herself to stop pacing and calm down. She looked at herself in the mirror, grey eyes wide with confusion and panic stared back at her. She ran her fingers through her light brown hair, trying to compose herself. The reason for her panic was simply, she had been missing her blood for the past two moons; which meant only one thing, she was pregnant. She knew who the father was too; the Smith's apprentice, Gendry.

'_But, this can't be right, we were always so careful.'_ She fretted; it was true, she always took Moon Tea after her nights with Gendry. If she couldn't find it he spilled his seed on her belly instead of inside her.

The old woman from Winter Town, who gave her the Moon Tea, had confirmed her pregnancy. Arya's mind was reeling from the implications; he was older than her, at least six years older and the bastard child of a simple tavern woman and an unknown man, but her most prominent worry was the fact she was already betrothed. What would her betrothed think, would this cause problems.

She shook her head; she couldn't think about these things, not now. She had more important things to do; it was risky, she knew, but she had to go and see Gendry and tell him the truth. So she made up her mind and left her room. She was careful to avoid any of her family members and soon arrived at the forge. Mikken was nowhere to be seen, Gendry was working the forge. He looked up and smiled when he saw her. However he then noticed she was paler than usual and her tight expression; he put down his tools and came over to her.

"What's wrong Arry?" He asked; using the affectionate nickname he had given her. "Has something happened?"

"Can we talk in private, please, this is important." She told him.

He looked confused but nodded and led her through the back to his room. She bit her lip; it was in this room, not long after her sixteenth nameday, she and Gendry had begun their love affair. It had only become sexual three months after her nameday, now past seventeen; they had been secret lovers for just over a year. They had been friends for a long time; she had been only a baby when he had come to Winterfell with his mother, fleeing some danger. His mother had died a year or so later due to illness caused by the cold; but he had survived and began working as Mikken's apprentice. Since then he had settled in well and was now part of her life.

These thoughts flashed through her mind as she looked around the room she knew so well; almost as well as her own room back in the castle. Gendry sat on the bed; the bed they had shared so many nights of passion, she sat next to him and took his hand.

Finally he broke the silence. "Arya, I'm getting worried."

She sighed; she couldn't hide the truth from him anymore.

"I've been missing my blood for the past two moons." She confessed; by the clueless look on his face he hadn't figured it out yet.

She sighed and took his hand placed it on her belly. Realization dawned on his features and to her surprise he smiled; the biggest smile she had ever seen. He then kissed her, deeply, she returned the kiss eagerly. However he then remembered something and pulled back.

"You're betrothed…" He breathed; his voice sounded far away.

She bowed her head sadly. "I know; I never wanted it…But what choice did I have…? Now this happens." She stopped and then let out a sigh. "I don't want to leave…I should probably say this more but…I love you."

She smiled as she said the last three words; he returned the smile; knowing how much such a simple phrase meant from her.

He pondered their choices; knowing how their actions would have consequences which greatly affected both of them.

"I love you too Arry. But what are you going to do?" He asked. "I mean, you can always take Moon Tea and…"

To his surprise she vehemently shook her head.

"No, I…I can't, I don't want to…" She paused for a moment and sighed again. "I never wanted kids before…But, a black haired blue-eyed blacksmith won't leave my mind…And he's changed so much about me."

She smiled at him knowingly; he returned the smile before pulling her into an embrace. He saw the smile leave her face, as the full weight of everything fell on her. She looked so small, so…vulnerable. It was a rare sight; he kissed the top of her head.

"We're going to figure this out together, I promise." He told her as he lay down, pulling her down with him.

They lay together for some time; enjoying the quiet, thinking about what had happened, what they would have to do, what they could do? Finally however Arya had to leave, or people would become suspicious of her disappearance, Gendry had to return to work. So with one last kiss they parted and she returned to her room. Once there she walked over to her mirror and lifted her tunic to bear her stomach. She had hated dresses and 'ladylike behaviour' her whole life. Despite the best efforts of her mother, sister and Septa to make her one; she resisted and finally won out in the end, wearing breeches and tunics, more befitting for males and carrying her own sword, a thin Bravos blade called Needle. Her stomach was still flat; she found it hard to believe there was a small new life growing in there. She knew however it would not stay flat for long, then everyone would know the truth.

Sansa was worried about Arya; after her younger sister had her first blood; it would always come four days after Sansa's. But Arya had missed her blood for the past two moons. She decided to confront Arya about it and get to bottom of what was going on. She approached her sister's chambers and knocked on the door before entering. She froze when she saw the sight before her. Arya had also froze, still standing in front of her mirror, tunic raised, a hand on her belly. Suddenly it all made sense to Sansa as she saw this and put it all together.

"You're pregnant?!"

Arya turned, letting go of her tunic; her expression frantic. "Sansa, quiet, you want everyone to hear you?"

Sansa fully entered the chamber, closing the door behind her.

She shook her head. "You're not even denying it?"

Arya shook her head.

"I can't believe it." Sansa groaned. "Arya, you're betrothed."

"Sansa, please…"

"Who is the father?" She asked; shocked at how harsh her voice sounded.

Arya noticed it too and stiffened; shaking her head.

"Sansa." Her voice was barely over a whisper.

Sansa shook her head. "You have a duty to your family, Arya. They could start a war against us, they could abandon father. Didn't you stop to think about that?"

Sansa was shocked to see her younger but much stronger sister start to cry, the tears spilled over, but she refused to move.

Sansa wanted to go and comfort Arya; but she didn't; she couldn't stop thinking about the consequences of her sister's actions. So many people could get hurt, all for one simple impulsive act.

"Family, Duty, Honour." She recited. "Our mother's words, Arya; just as important as our father's words."

With that final admonishment, Sansa left her sister's chambers, in search of her mother. She knew her mother would know what to do about this.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Taking Responsibility

**Game of Thrones: Everything I Never Knew I Wanted**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**sarah0406: Yeah well, she's only doing what she thought was best; things will change throughout the story. Both questions will be answered in this chapter.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
XxnedxX: Hmmmm, I wouldn't strictly call it angst, although there are some difficult moments for the couple. As for Catelyn, read on to find out, but I'd describe her as being fair but firm.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter; hope you continue to do so :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Taking Responsibility**

Arya sat on her bed, her shoulders shook but she refused to let the tears fall. Nobody had seen her cry, not even Gendry, she wouldn't let them. Her little encounter with Sansa had gone badly to say the least. She knew right now Sansa had probably found their mother and was telling her what she had seen. Despite her best efforts the tears spilled over; how could she have made such a mess of everything? She dreaded what her mother would say, what she would do. One thing she knew for certain though; she would never betray Gendry, she would not tell anyone he was the father. Even though she knew lying went against everything her father taught her, she could not tell anyone the truth.

'_Although…'_ An idea just occurred to her. _'That doesn't exactly mean I have to lie.'_

She shuddered slightly and then remembered her current predicament. She wiped away her tears and composed herself; she could allow herself to cry in private, but not around other people. She had to be strong; otherwise she would never be able to convince her mother to listen to her side of the issue. Right on cue there was a knock at the door; Arya let out a slow heavy breath; she knew it was time; she had to face the consequences. Especially if her actions led to problems; her betrothed's family could hurt her family, her father. Both families could hurt Gendry, she had to protect him.

The knock came again, more insistent.

"Arya!" Her mother's voice called through the door. "Arya, it's me."

Arya cleared her throat. "Yes mother."

The door opened and Catelyn stepped in. Catelyn walked over to her younger daughter's bed; her face set in a serious expression.

"Arya, we need to talk…" She began.

Arya however knew she needed to get a word in edge wise; so she quickly cut across her mother. "I know what you're going to say."

There was a momentary silence before Arya continued. "I'm sorry I disappointed you…but I'm not sorry about this."  
As she said the last part she put her hand on her belly. In truth she was scared; how could she be a mother when she was scarcely older than a child herself. But she didn't show this; she hated the idea of appearing weak and so refused to do so. She shook her head and was about to continue.

"I know I've let everybody down; but I don't want to…I can't…I just…" She stammered; feeling short of breath.

Catelyn noticed her daughter was hyperventilating and quickly spoke. "Arya, it's okay, calm down, take a breath, relax."

Arya did so, finally calming down as Catelyn moved and sat on the bed next to her.

There was more silence until this time, Catelyn broke it.

"I need to ask you some questions." Arya nodded, understanding and braced herself. "Who is the father?"

Arya cringed, not a good start, the first question was the one she couldn't answer.

"I…I…I'm sorry mother; I can't tell you." She replied, trying to keep her voice firm, but faltering.

Catelyn frowned before asking. "Did he force himself on you?"

Arya shook her head, blushing as she admitted. "No, if anything, it was kind of…the opposite."

Catelyn raised an eyebrow at that but surprisingly said nothing. Instead she just asked the rest of her questions, one after the other.

"Very well; have you thought about Moon Tea? If no, what are we going to do? What about your betrothed?"

Arya bowed her head; biting her lip, thinking carefully how to word her answer. Finally she took a deep breath and answered.

"I…I don't know exactly, what I want to do. But I want this baby, I'm not taking Moon Tea, I refuse." She paused momentarily. "The father never hurt me and, to tell the truth, I never thought about the consequences."

Catelyn sighed; it was mostly as she expected; although she was surprised Arya refused to take Moon Tea, yet privately proud of her daughter taking a stand.

When Arya lifted her head again, Catelyn was surprised at the almost frightened expression on her face.

"Could the King hurt Father because of this; I never meant to…?" She let the question hang; Catelyn saw she was trembling slightly.

Catelyn sighed; following the shambles of the betrothal between Sansa and Joffrey, mostly due to Joffrey, Robert had tried again to arrange a Stark/Baratheon alliance; this time betrothed his youngest brother Renly to Arya. While Robert still viewed Ned as a friend; even after their slight argument following Ned's refusal to take the position of Hand of the King, he might lose his temper and act rashly, finding out another marriage plan had been ruined. Part of the pact had decreed that Arya be a maiden; that part had clearly been broken.

She shook her head. "I don't know Arya; I hope not." Her expression softened. "Clearly there is nothing else we can do about this; but I want to understand; I'm here for you Arya. I'm sure we all will be."

Arya nodded; managing to smile; however before she could speak Catelyn raised her hand and continued.

"However, you need to take responsibility for your actions; you are not a child anymore Arya, you had a duty." She paused to let the words sink in before explaining. "The rest of us won't be doing anything; it is up to you to inform your father of what has happened, and Renly."

Arya nodded; amazed yet happy her mother was being so understanding. True, the prospect of telling her father and betrothed the truth was nerve-racking; but she could manage.

"I will mother; thank you." She said truthfully.

Catelyn smiled and held out her arms; Arya eagerly embraced her mother; Cat returned the embrace warmly.

They finally parted and Catelyn left Arya to gathered her thoughts and prepare herself. Arya fretted over her problem.

'_How do I explain this to Father, or Renly?'_ She pondered worriedly. _'I have to think…Maybe, maybe I should tell someone else…But who? No, that's stupid, but they'll find out eventually.'_

This was getting her nowhere and it was late at night; she decided to sleep on it, tomorrow she would be able to figure things out, she was sure of that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Discovery and Decision

**Game of Thrones: Everything I Never Knew I Wanted**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter :)  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, you're right about Sansa; well, we'll slowly but surely see their reactions :)  
sarah0406: Yeah, you've got a few good points there; although you said 'Arya only has a duty because her fiancée was a sadistic product of incest', where did you come up with that? Sansa was the one betrothed to Joffrey. Actually she can't, the marriage is off; the prerequisite for the marriage was Arya be a maiden when married, that's clearly been broken.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, hope you continue to do so :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Discovery and Decision**

He was in Summer's skin again, walking through the Godswood. It was almost impossible for Bran to tell where his consciousness ended and Summer's began. He…Summer; was sniffing along the ground but stopped and lifted his head. He had been on his way back from a hunt but he heard noise, a voice, coming from near the Heart Tree. He padded closer and stopped. He saw Arya kneeling where Father usually sat, she was…praying. She was actually praying. Summer walked closer and Bran could make out the words she was saying.

"Old Gods." She whispered. "I know I should come here more often and I don't know what to do…But I need help."

She paused for a moment and then brought her hand to her belly.

"I need to protect the bay and Gendry…Please, help me. Please give me some kind of sign."

Bran was shocked at this; Arya was pregnant and the father was Mikken's apprentice. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he began thinking to Summer.

'_Go to her, please, keep her safe.'_

Then, as if he had heard, Summer walked over to Arya and rested his head against her. Arya turned her head and smiled when she saw the Direwolf. Summer licked her face and lay down next to her. He would protect her; Bran decided to return to his own body, just before he did he also saw Nymeria approach. Arya wasn't alone at least; but he had a lot to ponder.

It was later on in the day. Arya had returned from the Godswood, feeling a lot calmer now; although she felt no closer to her answer. She was currently fighting to stay calm as her boredom increased. She and Sansa were old enough to no longer require lessons; but they still met with Septa Mordane for occasional talks every now and again. Arya had initially complained; stating that since she did not follow Septa Mordane's lessons and was no lady, despite her birth, she shouldn't need to attend. Sansa kept looking at her strangely, almost expectantly, as if waiting for Arya to say something. Arya however did her utmost to ignore her sister. As this meeting took place during lunch they ate together; Arya found her appetite had increased due to her pregnancy.

Mordane glared at Arya. "Honestly Arya; despite everything else your table manners improved. Now they've suddenly gotten worse, what is wrong with you?"

Not wanting to say anything about her pregnancy yet she swallowed and forced herself to stay calm.

"I'm sorry Septa." She replied; prompting a suspicious glance from Mordane and another strange look from Sansa.

After a few more comments from Mordane the rest of the meal passed in silence. Finally the girls left the room; Arya was still confused about her sister's actions, but still refused to ask, she refused to speak to Sansa after what happened.

However despite her decision; Sansa seemed insistent on talking to her. Once they were out of earshot of anyone, Sansa put a hand on Arya's shoulder and turned her to face her.

"What's wrong with you Arya?" Sansa asked.

Arya felt her temper flaring up but fought to control it. "What's wrong, you betrayed me Sansa, you…"

Sansa shook her head. "That's not what I mean; Septa Mordane has a right to know about your pregnancy, she practically raised you. You didn't say a word to her…"

Arya bit her lip as she realized what Sansa was saying. "I…I can't tell her, not yet."

"Not yet?" Sansa echoed.

Arya nodded. "I'm not ready; I…I still need to tell father and I…I still need to figure out how to tell him."

"Arya…I could…" Sansa began but Arya cut across her.

"No." She said suddenly. "Mother said I have to be the one to tell him…and Renly, I have to take responsibility for this. Besides…I think you've helped enough."

Sansa didn't miss the sharpness in Arya's tone when she said the last part. But she couldn't think of any reply and Arya left, heading back to her room. Sansa sighed and turned, heading for her room too.

Arya walked towards her room; luckily nobody was around, so she brought her hand up to her belly.

"It's okay." She whispered. "I'll protect you, no matter what."

She entered her room and was surprised to see her younger brother, Bran, there.

"Bran, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Bran looked at her seriously. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"Okay." She replied sitting next to him on the bed.

Bran sighed and thought for a moment, before finally speaking.

"This morning, you were praying in the Godswood."

Arya was shocked by this but acted calm and remarked. "You know I don't pray."

"You were praying." Bran insisted. "Then Summer came along and lay next to you."

Arya couldn't believe this, how could he know?" No, that didn't happen I…"

Bran gave her a look and she realized she was caught.

"How could you know? Were you spying?" She asked; suddenly worried.

Bran shook his head. "When you go to sleep, do you ever…dream?"

"What?"

"Dreams that seem real…but they are not you?"

Arya remembered the dream she had of running, waking up with the taste of blood in her mouth. "I…I don't know…"

"I think you have." Bran replied calmly. "We are Wargs, Arya. I can enter Summer's mind, you can enter Nymeria's. I'm sure the others can do the same with their Direwolves."

Arya couldn't believe what she was hearing. This didn't make sense, surely he couldn't mean what she thought he meant.

She wanted to dismiss this, so she shook her head.

"Bran." She said, trying to keep calm. "I think you've been listening too much to Old Nan's stories."

Bran raised an eyebrow and explained. "Arya, just think about it; how could I know this if I wasn't inside Summer."

"You're pregnant." He explained; Arya felt her panic rise; even more so with his next words. "The father is Gendry."

She grabbed his arm. "Bran, you can't tell anyone…Nobody knows about him, I…"

Bran gently pulled his arm out of her grip. "Arya, it's okay; I'm not going to judge you, you're free to make your own choice. I've seen the way you two look at each other, I understand…Don't worry, I haven't told anyone about the two of you."

She nodded, relieved that at least one of her family members was definitely on her side for this. Bran however looked more serious as he spoke again.

"Just be careful, I feel something bad is going to happen."

"What?" She breathed; shocked at this sudden warning.

Bran shook his head. "I don't know…It's just, in my dreams…Stags keep fighting each other, Lions celebrate and the Wolves and the Flowers watch."

Arya was confused. "Huh, what's that mean?"

"I don't know." Bran admitted.

Arya sighed; but was thankful to Bran for his support. They hugged and Hodor came back and Bran was carried away to his room.

Arya removed her clothes, pulled on her shift and climbed into her bed, she pondered everything. Finally she made up her mind; she would tell her father tomorrow, but before she did, there was one other person she wanted to tell. She had to tell him, even if she was fearful of his reaction, she needed to tell Jon.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Telling Half the Truth

**Game of Thrones: Everything I Never Knew I Wanted**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, a long one this time, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah. Well, here's your answers :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked it; thanks, yup, she is :)  
sarah0406: Wow, a lot of questions; I'll answer them as best I can. Okay first off; it was Cersei, to stop anyone questioning the legitimacy of her own children; Gendry as you know survived, Edric and Mya are also safe. Barra wasn't even born at the time so there was no repercussion there. Glad you liked Bran's dreams, I don't have any plans for the Reed's to appear, maybe as minor characters. Yes, all the Direwolves are. Well, you'll see your answer soon for Jon. No Joffrey is the heir, it was his personality and actions that broke his and Sansa's betrothal, you're forgetting Stannis when it comes to succession. Anyway, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter for you :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I try to update every day, if I can. If I can't I make sure to inform people of it beforehand. Well, keep reading to find out.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Telling Half the Truth**

Arya took a deep breath as she approached the door; there were two people she was truly scared of telling, her father and Jon. Yet while she knew her father had to know, she felt Jon had a right to know too; he was her favourite brother, she felt bad keeping secrets from him. She wouldn't tell them everything however; she wouldn't, couldn't tell them about Gendry. Finally she gathered her courage and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She heard Jon's voice and faltered slightly; Jon had always understood her, but what if he couldn't now.

She cleared her throat. "Arya, can I come in?"

Jon's reply was immediate. "Of course."

She opened the door, her nerves mounting; Jon had sounded happy, she was probably going to ruin that. She couldn't lose Jon, not her favourite brother, the one who cared so much for her. He was sitting on his bed, a book in his hand. He put it down however when he saw her and immediately spotted she was nervous.

"What's going on Arya?" He asked; concerned.

She sat on the bed next to him. "I need to tell you something, something important.

"You know you can tell me anything." He told her; hoping to alleviate her nervousness.

It didn't work however.

"This isn't an easy to thing to tell anyone." She muttered; he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "You have to promise to listen to me Jon, let me explain, everything."

"I will, little sister." He says softly, ruffling her hair just like when she was younger.

She knew it was now or never.

She takes a deep breath, faces him and admits the truth.

"I'm pregnant."

She waits for his reaction; he stares at her, but before he can say anything, or give any indication another voice cuts in.

"What?! Tell me who did this?! I'm going to kill the son of a bitch!" It was Robb.

Arya looked up despairingly at him; he had clearly just entered the room as she admitted the truth. She had been so focused on Jon she hadn't notice his entrance.

"Robb…" She began, desperate to calm him down.

Robb however cut across her. "I will kill him Arya; nobody dares touch my little sister!" He raged. "If he forced himself on you I'm going to tear him open!"

Arya shook her head desperately, he had to understand. "He did nothing of the sort, I'm the one who started it and I'm not telling you who it is."

Robb shook his head. "Yes you are. Jon, tell her she has to tell us."

They both turn to Jon but he is still sitting, apparently stunned.

"Jon?"

Finally he stirred and spoke; his voice hoarse. "How, you can't be…you can't be pregnant, you can't be having sex." He remarked; looking at her, practically begging her to say she was joking. "You really can't, you're my little sister." He then muttered quietly, although they still heard him. "I don't have sex."

Arya groaned; this was not how she pictured this encounter to go at all.

Robb looked bemusedly at Jon before sighing.

"Jon, focus on the matter at hand please."

Jon blinked and shook himself. "Uh, right, of course."

Arya however quickly spoke; she needed to make her case.

"Please try to understand; I really like him, that's why this happened…I gave myself to him and he didn't take anything I didn't want to give."

She then turned to Robb. "You just congratulated Theon for getting a serving girl pregnant last week. Why can't you at least be happy for me?"

Robb sighed; however it was Jon who answered.

"Because you're little Arya; not Theon Greyjoy."

Arya groaned as they hugged her.

"I'm not a child anymore." She grumbled.

She heard Robb's voice. "Clearly not. Okay Arya; we'll respect your wishes…But we if we do find out who the father is; don't think we won't hesitate to beat him up. Right Jon."

She felt Jon nod against her head and sighed. Well, maybe it would be alright after all; but now she had a more serious matter to deal with. She disentangled herself from her brothers and stepped back.

"I…Thank you, both of you. I have to go now, I need to tell father."

They both nodded solemnly and quietly wished her luck before she left the room. That was the hard part dealt with, now for the really hard part.

This was the part she dreaded the most; but it had to be done. She used the walk there to calm herself and focus and finally she knocked on the door to her father's solar.

"Father, can I come in?" She prayed her voice didn't betray her nervousness.

She heard his response clearly. "Of course; I always have time for you."

She stepped inside her heart felt heavy, how could she tell him this, break his heart like this, reveal she had betrayed his trust in her? She approached the desk and sat down opposite him.

"I have something important I need to tell you."

Ned's face was suddenly serious when he saw his younger daughter's expression. "Arya…"

"Please father I…I need to say this, but I can't…"

Ned nodded; he understood; if he interrupted her he might disrupt her confidence and she wouldn't be able to say what she needed to.

'_I need to know you'll forgive me.'_ She thought sadly before beginning. "You…You broke my heart when you betrothed me without giving me any choice…"

Arya…"

"Please, just listen." She begged; Ned went silent again and nodded. "But I…I had a friend, he helped me forgive you; things grew between us from there. He's the first person, apart from all of you, my family, who made me feel happy, as if it was the easiest thing to do."

She paused before continued; she couldn't hide the truth anymore. "I could trust him…And now we…I'm pregnant father, with his child."

She could see her father's expression, similar to what Jon's had been. She couldn't take it, she knew this was it, he couldn't understand, couldn't forgive her. She didn't even try to stop the tears; she just turned and ran, desperate to get away, to the forge, to Gendry.

However a hand caught her wrist and she felt herself being pulled back before her father embraced her tightly; she quickly returned the embrace, her tears continued. Ned gently led his younger daughter to the couch in the solar and they both sat down. He wiped away her tears; although his face was still serious.

"I need to ask you a few questions Arya…And I need you to be truthful with me."

She shook her head quickly. "I'm not saying his name, I won't…"

Ned raised his hand. "Alright, I understand. I guess from your reaction, he never forced you." She shook her head and he sighed before continuing. "You know, in the marriage contract we agreed you had to be a maiden and now it's been broken."

She nodded again, biting her lip. She was worried now her actions would hurt Renly; she liked him, as a friend. He was a nice person, funny but older, a bigger age gap than the one that existed between her and Gendry. Also, if the rumours were true, then he wouldn't have liked their marriage any more than she did, so maybe.

"I know father; I'm sorry. Please; mother said I had to take responsibility and she's right." She explained. "Let me be the one to tell him."

Ned nodded and confirmed he would write to Renly and Robert at once.

There was a pause and then her father spoke again.

"Don't be mad Arya, but I need to ask you this." He stated. "Did you break your maidenhead to get out of the marriage?"

She hadn't thought about that; she supposed it did look like she had, but truthfully she hadn't been thinking about her betrothal when it first happened.

She shook her head. "No…I just, really wanted it and it felt right." She paused and then added. "I didn't do it to break the betrothal, I actually forgot about that part."

Ned smiled; Arya returned the smile and they embraced again. She was hesitant, worried but she needed to know.

"Are you mad at me?"

Ned shook his head. "A little disappointed, a little worried and little sad. But…" He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're still here, little wolf, that's all that matters to me."

It was time for the evening meal so Arya and her father left the solar together. On the way they met Catelyn; they quickly explained about their conversation and their decision. Catelyn nodded, pleased to see that her youngest daughter was growing up, even if it was in ways that concerned her. They joined the rest of the family and began eating.

While they ate Rickon glared. He couldn't believe what he had heard, worse still, how he had found out. How could they not have told him? Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why am I always the last to know?!" He yelled. This drew sharp looks from his parents.

"Rickon, behave." His mother warned.

He didn't care, he turned to Arya." Arya, how could you not tell me, I had to find out through a maid."

"Find out what?" Arya asked; sounding worried.

Rickon grit his teeth. "That you're pregnant."

There was a clatter as Arya dropped her fork; Sansa and Robb both sat, shocked.

"The maids know?!" They cried in unison.

"Not the point." Rickon snarled before Arya suddenly stood up and pulled him out of the great hall.

Once alone she turned to him.

"Rickon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I really should have…" She began but he cut across her.

"You should; who is the father?" He asked.

Arya bit her lip. Rickon was eleven, old enough to have at least a basic knowledge of sexual matters, enough that he knew something like this took two people. Although she was surprised he didn't know more, what with Theon being around all the time.

She saw Rickon waiting for an answer and shook her head.

"Rickon, I can't tell you."

He scowled. "Why, so I won't kill the bastard."

Arya sighed. "Yes, so you won't kill him." At the same time she thought jokingly. _'If you only knew how right you were about the last part.'_

"Why?" Rickon shot back.

Arya thought hard to simplify it and finally came up with the answer. "Because I like him, little kid, you'll find out exactly what I mean when you're older."

Rickon's scowl deepened. He hated it when people treated him like some little kid, just because he was the 'baby' of the family.

"I'm eleven." He growled. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

Arya didn't reply. "How many people do you think know?"

Rickon's expressions softened when he saw how surprisingly vulnerable she looked. "If the maids know…probably everyone."  
Arya groaned, it was just as she feared, she knew what this meant for her in the future. Judgemental stares; frenzied gossip and guessing at the father's identity from Jeyne Poole, bawdy jests from Theon. All she wanted was peace; still she had to prepare herself for Renly's visit. Hopefully he would take the news as well as her father.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Ending the Betrothal

**Game of Thrones: Everything I Never Knew I Wanted**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked Rickon's part.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you enjoyed Rickon's part; well, you'll have some responses, read on :) Also, did you get the PM I sent you?  
Guest: No such thing as reviewing too much. I'm always happy to hear from you; well, you'll see some, Gendry will be appearing more frequently now, the first few chapters had to focus on Arya as she took responsibility for her actions, now it's going to be more about both of them.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ending the Betrothal**

There was no time for delays. Her father had already sent the letter; they had received a reply, Renly was on his way north, but not alone. Robert and a few others were coming too. This unsettled Arya; she had been hoping Renly would come alone. Right now however she was dealing with another annoyance.

"It has to be that young stable boy, Normund, right?" Jeyne Poole was saying; a wicked smile on her face.

Arya groaned. "Not even close Jeyne, now leave me alone."

As soon as the news spread about Arya's pregnancy, Jeyne practically tormented her at every opportunity, trying to guess the identity of the baby's father. But Arya remained steadfast, refusing to yield. Jeyne had been guessing for some time, Arya was surprised at some of the people Jeyne came up with. Surprised Jeyne even thought Arya would speak to half of them, let alone lie with them. She had started with some of the servants, the first being poor Raynald, the serving boy in the kitchens; the stable boy had been her latest guess. She had even asked about the sons of some nearby minor lordlings. At one point she actually guessed right, asking if it was the smith's apprentice. Arya had nearly faltered there but stuck to her story, luckily Jeyne hadn't noticed.

If it wasn't Jeyne she had to put up with, it was Theon and his jests and suggestive comments. Still she could cope with that; she expected it from Theon, just as she always did. The judgemental stares from the other people were also what she expected, however they hadn't been as commonplace as she thought. This surprised and relieved her somewhat. However right now she was annoyed at Jeyne's constant pleading to know who the father was. It made it nearly impossible for her to sneak away and see Gendry.

"Jeyne, just leave me already." She said tensely. "I have a lot to do just now. I don't have time to deal with this right now."

Jeyne shook her head. "Arya, I'm just asking, if you just tell me…"

"No, I'm not telling anyone, not yet anyway."

Jeyne smirked.

"So, I've probably already guessed who it was then."

Arya glowered but before she could retort Theon walked up.

"Arya."

She turned and glowered at him. "Theon, if you start, I swear I will…"

He shook his head. "Relax, I just came to tell you, your betrothed is here; with all those who came with him."

Arya paled before nodding and, ignoring them both; she hurried down to the castle courtyard.

When she made it to the courtyard she found the rest of her family waiting for her.

"Sorry, I…"

Her father shook his head. "It's alright; here they come, are you ready?"

Arya sighed. "Not really but, let's do this."

Ned nodded and they stood and waited as Renly arrived, along with Robert, a few other people were also present. The most prominent of the other guests was Loras Tyrell. Robert smiled as he approached.

"Ned, it's good to see you again." He remarked. "I must say, I was surprised by your letter."

Ned nodded. "Yes your grace; I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't think Renly…?"

Renly had approached by now and shook his head. "Robert insisted on coming; he didn't want to miss a chance to see Winterfell and his old friend again."

Robert laughed; Ned smiled too and they all greeted each other. They headed inside Winterfell; Arya noticed the king look at her with a strangely pensive expression. This confused her but she said nothing about it; soon they were seated in the great hall and were eating. Arya found herself sitting next to Renly; she knew this was her chance. Yet she couldn't bring herself to do so; she needed time to compose herself. Still, she couldn't do nothing.

"Renly." She said finally; he turned to look at her. "I…I have something important to tell you. I…I need time to figure out how I'm going to say this."

"Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Arya sighed. "Can we talk tomorrow, in private?"

He nodded, rather curious about what she had to say.

It was the second day of the visit; Arya had managed to get Renly away from the other visitors.

"I'm sorry about Robert." Renly stated.

Arya sighed; the king seemed to keep looking at her strangely, it made her uncomfortable. She also hated it when he came too close; she could smell the alcohol on him. Luckily her father, Renly or even Loras was able to help her get away.

"I don't get it; what is wrong with him?" She complained.

Renly shook his head. "He's struck by the resemblance between you and your aunt, especially since you're getting older…"

Arya shook her head. "That's stupid, Lyanna was beautiful, I'm…"

She stopped herself; this wasn't why she had called him here. He waited for her to continue.

"Sorry; this is…I called you here for a reason, not to talk about the King. Okay, here's what I need to tell you…I'm pregnant."

"What?" He exclaimed; surprised; he then shook his head, laughing.

Arya raised an eyebrow. "Most people wouldn't laugh if their betrothed was pregnant by another man."

"Sorry." He said; she couldn't help but notice some similarities between him and Gendry. "So, I guess the wedding's off."

Arya nodded and Renly smiled. Arya couldn't help but return the smile. "I see you're happy."

"Yes; I don't have anything against you. I just…didn't really want to get married."

"Me neither."

She breathed a sigh of relief, somehow it had felt easier telling Renly than anyone else.

However then Renly asked the one thing she dreaded.

"So, who is the father?"

She tensed again. "I…I can't tell you."

Renly shook his head. "Why not, it's not like I'm going to hurt the boy. I just want to know who captured the she-wolf's heart." He told her with a laugh, his expression however darkened. "It wasn't rape, right?"

"No, it wasn't, but I can't…nobody knows, Bran does, but he's not going to tell anyone."

Renly pondered for a moment and then asked. "Would you tell me, if I told you a secret about myself, one I've never told anybody?"

Arya was about to refuse but then thought about it; she supposed she could trust him. "Okay, how about tomorrow, in the Godswood?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you there."

Arya took the time to prepare herself for what she was about to do. That night she found her father and told him about how she had told Renly the truth and his reaction. Ned was relieved and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you Arya; you took responsibility for your actions and handled it well." He paused for a moment and then said. "I don't think we should inform Robert yet."

Arya agreed.

The next morning she and Renly rode through the Godswood and eventually stopped next to the Heart Tree; they sat down next to the pool and waited in silence for a moment. Finally Arya broke the silence.

"Alright, you first."

Renly nodded. "I guess you've heard the rumours about me?" She nodded. "Well, they're true, at least, half true. I like men, love one man…But we're not creatures created by the Stranger, it's not an evil act. We just…feel safe together, trust each other."

Arya nodded in understanding and, thinking on what she had seen during the stay asked. "Is it Loras? I won't tell anyone." She added, seeing his expression. He nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, now it's your turn."

Arya took a deep breath and, finally ready, answered him. "He's the blacksmith's apprentice; he's a bit older than me, about Robb's age. He came from King's Landing; he makes me feel safe and loved. I've never been happier; his name, his name is Gendry."

Renly looked suddenly thoughtful. "No family name?" He asked, Arya nodded in confirmation, he finally nodded.

"He seems like a good lad; does he treat you right?"

"Yes." She said and Renly smiled, happy for her.

They left the Godswood and returned to the castle. It soon became apparent that the Royal party would have to return home soon.

That afternoon, Renly visited the blacksmith's; determined to see the young man who had won Arya's heart. He wasn't hard to find; both men froze when they saw each other. Gendry worried, since he knew who was standing before him, and Renly since he saw the shockingly familiar features; the hair, the eyes. He was certain now who this boy had to be. The boy immediately bowed.

"M'lord…" He greeted nervously; clearly intimidated.

"You're Gendry, right?" Renly asks, the boy confirms that he is and Renly continued. "Do you know who I am?"

Gendry nodded. "Yes; Lord Baratheon of Storm's End, Ar…Lady Arya's betrothed."

"No longer." Renly remarked. "I think you know why."

The boy looked terrified now; he knew it could mean his head on a spike.

Renly shook his head. "Don't be afraid boy, I'm not here to hurt you; I'll leave that to her father and brothers. I'm just here to warn you, treat her right, she deserves it."

"I know m'lord, I do and I always will."

Renly smiled. "Good; keep up the good work boy."

Gendry nodded and Renly left the smithy. As he approached the Great Hall he heard Robert yelling from within.

'_I guess Lord Stark told him about the betrothal being over.'_ Renly thought as he hurried inside to try and calm his brother down.

He finds Robert standing, glowering, Eddard Stark is standing opposite him; Arya at his side, looking downcast.

"This is how you repay me Ned!" He was yelling.

"Robert please; listen, I…" Arya however cut across him.

"It's not my father's fault; you know that."

Renly hurried forwards as Robert looked ready to start throwing things. "Robert, it's alright; neither Arya nor I wanted this; it's worked out well for us. Can't you at least be happy we're happy?"

Robert glowered. "I sought to join our two families. Twice now I've tried, and both attempts have been ruined. The first by my son's action, this one because some fool thought to mock me as Rhaegar did!"

Renly sighed; this again, Robert had to learn to let go of the past. But no; just because Arya resembled Lyanna, even if she herself couldn't see it, he felt like the past was repeating itself; even though the one who had impregnated Arya was more Baratheon than Targaryen.

"She won't even name him, this fool raped her and…!"

Arya's temper flared up. "He didn't rape me, I was willing, more than that, I wanted it. I started it, why can't you understand that?!"

Before Robert could retort Renly cut in again. "I agree; I believe Arya is telling the truth."

Robert growled before turning and leaving the hall. Renly sighed; he knew Robert would now drink himself to sleep and by tomorrow, he would still be unhappy, but would be more in control.

The following day the visitors are ready to leave. Robert was still in a somewhat black mood, but a good deal calmer. He bid the Starks farewell cordially and soon they began to leave. Before they did so, Arya moved so she was close to Loras and whispered to him.

"Make him happy."

Loras smiled, realizing she knew the truth. "I will always do my best, my Lady."

They left; Arya exhaled heavily; the King's reaction had been beyond anything she had expected. But she consoled herself with the knowledge that Renly had accepted what happened and reassured her he would smooth things over with Robert. Meanwhile, while riding back south Robert muttered to himself. Renly smiled and explained.

"I wouldn't be too worried Robert." He remarked. "It might still be possible for an alliance between the Starks and Baratheons; just maybe, not how you'd think."

Robert looked confused but decided to let the subject drop and they continued their ride south.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Father Revealed

**Game of Thrones: Everything I Never Knew I Wanted**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked Renly's part. Well; that's the way Jeyne is :)  
tcem: Well, here you go :)  
sarah0406: Yeah, got that right; well; that's sadly the way he is :)  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :) Yup, glad I got that part right. Glad you liked Roberts reaction; well, it was mostly thanks to Renly's interference, plus Robert had only started his drinking that night, well, there's more issues to come, read on and see :)  
Darksnider05: I am well aware of everything you put up, no need for it; when I ask for reviews, I want to know if you enjoyed the story, what your favourite parts were or have constructive criticism about my writing. Anyway, I hope you did enjoy the story and will have more relevant reviews in future.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Father Revealed**

Jon sighed; it had been two months since the King's visit, if Arya's assumption was right, it was therefore four months since she ended up pregnant. She was now beginning to show physical signs of pregnancy; her belly had begun to swell; her sleeping patterns had changed along with her eating patterns too. The pregnancy sickness also affected her and was already her least favourite thing about it. He shook his head; he really needed to talk with someone; someone who would listen without mumbling threats about the father, like Robb did. That left him with his best friend; so he entered the forge. Mikken was working away; he looked up and saw Jon. He nodded and pointed through to the back.

"He's through there." Mikken stated simply; knowing why Jon had come.

Jon thanked him and headed through; there he found Gendry.

"Good afternoon Gendry." Jon said; getting his friend's attention.

Gendry turned around, also smiling. "Afternoon Jon; do you need something?"

Jon shook his head.

"No, I just need to talk to someone."

"I'm all ears." Gendry replied.

Jon sat down on the cot and sighed again. He was still having trouble really believing that his little sister was pregnant. She had always sworn she would never get pregnant or get married; now this. Things were changing and he really didn't like that they were changing so fast.

Jon looked seriously at Gendry.

"You can't tell anyone, alright." Gendry nodded; indicating he understood. "Well; Arya's pregnant."

Gendry tensed and was suddenly very aware of any sharp objects or potential weapons in the room, in fear they would be used on him.

Jon then continued. "She won't tell us who the son of a bitch is that got her pregnant. Robb wants to rip out his throat."

"And you?" Gendry asked; trying to keep his voice calm. He didn't want to lose Jon, who had been his closest friend in Winterfell, besides Arya.

Jon groaned and leaned his head back. "I don't know, on one hand I want to kill him. But then; Arya says he makes her feel happy and treats her right."

Gendry shrugged, trying to pretend it was nonchalant. "Maybe he does."

Jon shook his head again. "Then there's the fact she and this man actually made love; she's only seventeen, I'm five years older than her and I haven't…And neither have you."

Gendry shifted awkwardly but didn't say anything; guilt gnawing away at him as Jon shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed. As he did so Jon felt something solid beneath his hand. He went to move it and then saw what it was; a slender Bravos blade that he would recognize anywhere. Gendry saw it to and froze; it was Needle.

Jon looked surprised at Needle then up at Gendry, his eyes narrowed.

"What's Needle doing here?" He asked; he knew Arya could have asked Gendry to sharpen it; but she would never have left it here; she would have waited until the job was done and taken it with her.

Gendry shifted awkwardly again. "I…Jon…"

His face went red and suddenly it all fell into place. Jon leapt up, glaring at Gendry.

"It was you!?" He yelled. "How could you, she's five years younger than you, just barely older than a child. You got her pregnant."

Gendry raised his hands defensively. "Jon, please understand I…"

He didn't finish because at that moment Robb, who had been talking to Mikken about his armour, had burst in and slammed Gendry against the wall. Next thing Gendry knew he was gasping for breath as Robb landed a blow on his stomach.

"You sick bastard, how dare you?" Robb growled; ignoring Jon trying to pull them apart. "She's my sister and you took advantage of her?"

He punched Gendry again, and again, but then stopped at a new voice.

"ROBB!" It was Arya; Robb let go of Gendry at once. "What did I tell you? He didn't take advantage of me, if anything; it was the other way around."

Gendry groaned and leaned against the wall. Robb remembered his sister mentioning that and bowed his head. Arya pushed past Robb and checked Gendry, making sure Robb hadn't seriously hurt him. Finally Robb regained his composure.

"Arya you know I still have to take him to father."

Arya turned back to Robb, glaring. "No." She growled, placing herself between them.

Gendry however shook his head and gently touched her shoulder. "It's okay Arry, I'll go."

Arya looked at him, worry and surprise obvious on her face. Then the four of them left the forge, heading for Lord Stark's solar.

They arrive; Jon opts to wait outside, in case Catelyn is there. He doesn't want to make the situation any worse by his presence if she is. The other three entered the solar; Catelyn was indeed there, as was Eddard, sitting at his desk. They watched as the trio approached; Arya saw her mother's expression change and knew her mother had put it all together in that instant.

"Arya, is he…?" She asked; Arya nodded.

Ned however observed them, slightly surprised. "Arya, what is the meaning of this?"

"This is Gendry, father, you remember him, Mikken's apprentice." She explained. "He's…He's the one who…"

She couldn't get the words out. Robb however wasn't so subtle. "He's the father of her child."

Arya rolled her eyes, but was quietly grateful to Robb, for at least getting the awkward part out of the way.

She quickly explained. "Like I said before father, he never forced himself on me; he treated me with as much respect as I thought possible, and more." She looked at Gendry and allowed herself a small smile. "He loves me…And I love him."

Robb looked like he was about to choke on his own tongue. Although Arya didn't know if it was because he was angry at what she had admitted; or was trying not to laugh.

"Arya…" Her father began, but she quickly cut across him.

"He treats me the way you told me men should treat their wives…I know because…He looks at me the same way you look at mother. It makes me feel so happy too."

There was silence for a moment; Arya found herself growing anxious and tried to quash the feeling.

Arya silently hoped that her words would get through. However it was Gendry who broke the silence.

"M'lord, M'lady; Arya's right, I know what we did was wrong, but I love her, and the child growing inside her. You could take my right now and I'd die still loving them both."

Arya frowned. "Oh, shut up; could you honestly be more stupid…"

"I'm sorry Gendry but…" Catelyn trailed off and sighed. The boy might be baseborn, but he was showing so much affection for Arya and his unborn child, his family she supposed, he put just about any Tully to shame. But still; that didn't alter the truth of his low birth. "Arya, he's not fit for you. You could still find a match for you; an older second son may still…"

"NO!" Arya snapped suddenly. "I'm not marrying anyone…Father please…!"

Ned raised his hand, motioning for them all to be quiet. He leaned back in his seat and sighed.

"Arya, we've not decided what to do yet." He informed her. "I think it best for the moment to wait and see, until we can make a more…informed decision."

Arya did her best to calm down; it wasn't what she had hoped for, but it was better than her other options.

Her father continued. "I think it's best you all leave us now, Gendry, you should return to work. I have no intentions of taking your head, but be aware; the Wall is still an option."

They nodded and began to leave.

Before she left Ned called out to Arya.

"Arya, I want to stay away from the forge from now on." He said warningly. "Until I've made my decision, understand."

Arya looked back at him incredulous. "Father, it's not like I can get pregnant now…"

Ned frowned at Arya's joke. "I'm serious Arya."

She sighed and nodded before leaving. Ned shook his head; this hadn't been what he had expected.

'_So, she's pregnant with Gendry's child.' _He thought quietly. _'I wonder how Robert would react to that, especially if he was told who Gendry really was. Not the way he planned it, but still, a Stark/Baratheon alliance could be possible.'_

"Ned." He turned to his wife and saw her worried expression. "What are we going to do? If we try and marry Arya to someone else, or send that young man away to the Wall, she'll hate us forever. But, we can't just let them stay together like this. It's not proper, but he's…"

Ned shook his head. "There's more to it than him being a bastard and Arya highborn Cat, a lot more." He paused and then added. "The hard part is how much needs to be explained."

Cat looked at her husband, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I can't say right now; this will take some time. In the meantime, we just wait and see. No doubt the rest of the family will soon find out about Gendry too."

"Sansa, Bran, Rickon…Who knows how they will react."

Ned nodded; he wondered that too and also, a thought occurred to him. He might eventually have to reveal the truth to Gendry, but if he did, it might mean putting the boy, Arya and their child in danger.

Having left the solar Arya and Gendry hugged and he hurried away to the forge. Arya watched him go sadly, then felt a hand on her shoulder. She glared at her older brother.

"Leave me alone Robb."

Robb shook his head. "I did what I had to do Arya; the responsible thing."

Arya glared. "You've just ruined whatever chance the baby had of having its real father."

Robb's expression went serious. "Not if I can help it."

"What?"

Robb nodded. "Arya; like I said, I did what I had to do. But; if there is anything I can do to convince Mother and Father to let you and Gendry raise this baby together…Then I'll do it."

Arya couldn't believe what she was hearing; finally she managed a smile and hugged her brother.

"I'm sorry Robb, I…"

"No, you were right; I'm the one, who should apologize."

Following that, brother and sister went their separate ways, each hoping for a favourable outcome, for Arya, Gendry and the child.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. The Younger Brother's Actions

**Game of Thrones: Everything I Never Knew I Wanted**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story.

**Reviews**

**Rubini25: I've already answered your other questions so I'll answer the remaining one now; Needle was there because Arya accidentally left it there after Gendry sharpened it; remember, she goes everywhere with it. Yeah, it was bad luck; glad you liked the reactions, well; here are Rickon and Bran's, Sansa's will be in the next chapter.  
XxnedxX: Um, okay, just so you know Gendry won't be legitimized, but he will be acknowledged.  
sarah0406: Yes well; sadly true. However I wouldn't judge her too harshly; wait until the end of the fic, after all, opinions change.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :) Well, yeah, it would be, but not as scary as what happens in this chapter. Glad you liked that part :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Younger Brother's Actions**

Rickon was raging; he felt that once again his family was keeping secrets from him. This time however he was determined not to be the last to find out; they wouldn't hide this from him. So, when he saw Arya, Robb and Jon going to their father's solar with Mikken's apprentice he followed them. Jon stopped outside and once the others entered he left; Rickon weighed up his options and then hid himself near the solar, close enough he could hear what was being said. What he heard made him furious; not only where they keeping something from him, but what they were keeping from him made him angry. They were talking about the father of Arya's baby; it was him, the blacksmith apprentice.

'_The bastard who couldn't keep his cock in his breeches.'_ Rickon thought venomously. _'He's the one who got my sister pregnant.'_

Still glowering he took care to hide himself when Arya, Robb and the smith apprentice; Rickon finally remember his name was Gendry, came out of the solar. His anger burned as he glared at the giant man.

'_How could they do something like that without him crushing her?' _Rickon couldn't help but wonder, noting Gendry's large build in comparison to Arya's.

He watched, letting his rage simmer as they all parted ways; he then returned to his room.

Rickon spent a long time, fuming with rage in his room. He paced back and forth; occasionally going to the window. From it he could see the smithy, and the small building just next to it where Gendry slept. He begins plotting some kind of revenge on the smith apprentice.

'_He's dishonoured my sister, and by doing so, insulted us. He has to pay.'_ He decided grimly.

He picked up the dagger on the bedside table and checked its edge. He desperately wanted to kill the bastard but something held him back.

'_Arya said she liked him; if I killed him she'd hate me for it.'_ He thought a bit longer then an idea came to him. _'Okay, I won't kill him, but I'm still going to scare him.'_

He tucked the dagger into its sheath and slid it into the waist of his breeches. He then walked over to the corner of the room where his Direwolf slept. It was night time, everyone would be asleep.

"Shaggy." He whispered; the green eyes of his wolf opened at once. "Follow me, but stay quiet."

The wolf stood up and together they slipped out of the room and through the castle, down to the smithy.

He finds the window that leads to the smith's room and whispers instructions in Shaggydog's ear. He then lifts the wolf up and helps him through the window before climbing through himself. Once inside he draws the dagger and they put their plan into action; Shaggydog channelling his master's subdued anger. When Gendry woke up; he found himself face to face with the large black Direwolf, on his chest, growling at him. Rickon stood right next to him, holding a dagger to his throat. Both boy and Direwolf had frighteningly similar glares on their faces.

"I know it was you who got Arya pregnant." Rickon growled; Gendry wanted to reply but Rickon's free hand was covering his mouth. "I'm warning you now, Shaggydog is always hungry, if you ever hurt my sister, he'll know who his next meal will be…and I may help."

With that he turned and left, the Direwolf followed, leaving Gendry, who was twice Rickon's age and almost triple his size, scared shitless. Gendry doesn't get back to sleep that night but in the morning he still rises early and gets dressed. He begins his work for the day; repairing Robb's armour. He decides to do it as a favour and make it his best work; hoping it could help put him back in good stead with Robb.

While he is working he hears the doors to the forge open; he looks up, somewhat nervous. However the person that entered was the giant simple-minded stable boy, Hodor. Gendry also saw that he was carrying Arya's brother, Bran Stark. He manages to smile; he knows Bran is gentler than his other brothers; however he is still Arya's brother; so Gendry has a good idea why he is here.

"M'lord." He greeted him, bowing.

Bran shook his head. "It's alright; you don't have to do that. I'm Bran Stark…"

"I know who you are M'lord, Arya's brother; I know we've not talked much, but Arya's told me all about her family."

Bran smiled and nodded. "Good, that's good. Listen, I'm not here to make threats; I heard about what happened with Robb and Jon."

Gendry frowned. "Not to mention Rickon."

Bran looked surprised at that.

"Why, what did he do?"

Gendry shook his head. "It doesn't matter; just…warned me that if I hurt Arya, I'll end up being Shaggydog's next meal."

As he said that Bran rolled his eyes and Gendry looked around nervously, Bran noted this and smiled.

"It's alright; I left Summer in my room."

Gendry breathed a sigh of relief and Bran laughed.

Bran then became serious as he explained.

"Like I said, I'm not here to make threats, nor am I here to hurt you. I believe you can truly make Arya happy, you've already started doing such a good job." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in before continuing. "I just need you to do something. The only way my family can accept you and Arya being together and having the baby is if you are married. I know my mother would make a fuss about it; but really; you just need to convince Arya, convince her and the others will come around sooner or later."

Gendry is shocked at this and shakes his head.

"But I…"

"Please. Just think about it." Bran tells him; smiling again.

Gendry nods and resumes his work while Bran tells Hodor to take him back to his room.

"Hodor." Is the last thing Gendry hears from them before they leave the smithy.

Gendry continues his work, but is now having a very hard time focusing, Bran's words still ringing in his ears. He shakes his head.

'_It's impossible, I can't…Lord and Lady Stark would never accept it. Neither would Lady Sansa…The other might, but…Bran is right, Arry would be the hardest to convince.'_

Shaking his head he focused on his work, now wasn't the time to worry about it, especially since he wasn't allowed to see Arya right now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Contingency Plans

**Game of Thrones: Everything I Never Knew I Wanted**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, they sure are :)  
Hope-W: Thanks, glad you like it, well, here you go :)  
sarah0406: I already specified that Arya is 17; the other ages should be easy to guess from that (I'm using the TV ages as a base), but just to clarify, Bran is 16, Rickon 11, Sansa 19, Robb and Jon 21-22 (not sure exactly), Gendry is 22 and Ned and Cat in their early forties. Hope that clears it up.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, here you go :)  
CAS: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, well, read on to find out :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Contingency Plans**

Arya sighed as she gazed out of the window; she looked down at the forge forlornly. She wished she could go down there and see Gendry, but with her parents considering what to do about him being the father of her child, and warning her to stay away from the forge until then, she didn't want to take the risk. Normally she would have simply laughed at the risk and went anyway, but not now, not with the child growing inside her, not when going down could cause repercussions for Gendry. She pondered what she had heard however; apparently everybody in her family knew about Gendry being the father, everybody except Sansa. She shook her head as she remembered hearing from Bran about what Rickon had done. It had prompted another argument between the two of them, Rickon's defence being that at least he hadn't killed Gendry. In the end Arya simply didn't bother continuing to argue, Rickon would come around eventually; they all would, she hoped. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Her mother entered; Arya tensed, wondering if some decision had been reached about Gendry.

However her mother didn't look as if anything serious had happened. "Arya, it's…come to our attention that Sansa is the only one who doesn't know the whole truth yet."

Arya nodded, she could see where this was going.

Arya still wasn't talking to Sansa, she still couldn't forgive her sister for telling her mother about Arya's pregnancy when she found out about it.

"You should tell her…" Catelyn continued but Arya shook her head.

"Why, she didn't even offer to help me, or even try to understand, she went straight to you." Arya bit her lip and continued. "I really needed someone at that moment, but she turned her back on me."

Catelyn sighed and shook her head. "I understand what you are saying Arya; but think about it; what if she finds out from one of us instead. She will feel betrayed, it will just make things worse between the two of you; do you really want that?"

Arya paused; her mother was right, they may argue a lot and not agree with each other's opinions most of the time, but Sansa was still her sister.

"No, I don't want that." She admitted. "You're right mother, I'll…I'll tell her."

Catelyn smiled gently and kissed her younger daughter's forehead.

"No matter what we decide, or what happens, know that I am proud of you." She told her. "You've grown up and matured so much, you've handled this really well."

Arya smiled. "Thank you."

So with that they both left Arya's room, Arya head immediately to Sansa's, ready to tell her sister the truth.

Taking a moment to ready herself Arya knocked on her sister's door.

"It's Arya, may I come in?"

"No." Sansa replied immediately.

Arya frowned, it was clear Sansa had taken their argument badly too; but it wouldn't do to lose her temper now. She needed to be calm for this to work; so she did something that was unusual for her, she tried a diplomatic approach.

"Sansa, I have something important to tell you, mother thinks I should tell you myself."

There was a pause and then finally, with a heavy sigh, Sansa relented. "Fine, come in, just don't touch anything."

Arya opened the door and stepped in; Sansa was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair; she barely looked up. Arya briefly felt self-conscious about the tangled mess of her own hair compared to the perfect, beautiful natural red waves of her sister's. But she brushed the thought aside and focused on her reason for being here.

"I-I came to tell you who the father of my baby is." She said at once. "But if you don't want to know…"

"No, please, tell me." Sansa said suddenly, putting the brush down and turning around.

Arya knew it was now or never.

She took a deep breath and spoke.

"It's Gendry."

Sansa's eyes widened. "Gendry? Mikken's apprentice?" Arya nodded and Sansa's eyes got even wider. "Arya, you know he's a bast…"

"Yes I know." Arya replied immediately. "I don't care, I love him."

"You lay with him?" Sansa blurted out, sounding scandalized.

Arya sighed and decided it best to answer truthfully. "Yes, several times."

Sansa looked even more shocked; the last thing Arya needed right now was an argument again. So much for fixing things; she turned to go. However the moment her hand touched the handle she heard Sansa speak again, and heard something she never thought she'd hear from her sister, ever.

"What was it like?"

Arya turned; it was her turn to be surprised. Sansa looked at her; all shock and scandal gone from her eyes, replaced with curiosity.

"I-I…" Arya stammered, feeling her face heat up. "Are you seriously asking me that, I can't just…?"

Sansa stood up, smiling. "Arya, please, just this once?"

Arya groaned but gave up and they both moved to sit on the edge of Sansa's bed. Arya prepared herself for what she felt would be a very embarrassing conversation.

'_Gods, what did I do to get myself into this?'_ She thought quietly. _'I can't believe Sansa's really asking me to tell her these things.'_

So she began, praying that it wouldn't take long, that Sansa wouldn't interrupt with too many questions.

Arya groaned; her prayers hadn't been answered, she had lost track of time but the sun was now setting. It was true she couldn't meet Gendry in the forge, but she found a way they could see each other. But they could only take this risk once; she had discreetly found a means of getting a letter to him. It was simpler than she thought, only two other people knew about their plans; Bran, who had sworn not to tell anyone, and Hodor, who couldn't tell anyone anyway. Having finally managed to avoid being seen by anyone who might report to her father; she slipped into the Godswood. She found Gendry waiting for her by the Heart Tree, as arranged. She hurried over to him as quickly as she could and they embraced.

"I missed you." He whispered.

She smiled at that. "I missed you too."

They then kissed; losing themselves in each other; they did so twice more before Gendry sat at the foot of the tree, his back against the trunk. Arya sat on his lap, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. One of his hands rested on the small bump forming from her belly and he continued to gently kiss her. Trailing along her jaw, down her neck, to where her neck and shoulder met. However Arya was worried; she could see it in all her family members' faces. They knew the truth but couldn't accept it; Bran was the only one on her side; she didn't want to risk losing Gendry, she needed him, the baby needed its father.

She didn't want to have to say this; but she knew if she didn't, she might not get another chance.

"Gendry, I think we should leave, run away."

He froze; she turned her head and saw him staring at her, shocked.

"Arry, we can't. We can't just leave your family; you'd hate me for it someday. Resent me for taking you away from here, from those you love." He stated.

Arya shook her head. "They can't accept us, they'll never accept us; Bran does, but none of the others will. I need you, I love you."

Gendry shook his head. "I'll be here; there's nothing to worry about, they just need time."

"No, I mean, they're already planning on making sure we don't stay together; you heard mother when we told her and father the truth…They'll make me marry some old man and send you to the Wall."

Gendry lowered his head; he hadn't considered that. He then made up his mind, seeing the sadness in Arya's eyes made the decision for him.

"If it comes to that, if that really is their decision…Then we'll run away together, I promise."

Arya smiled. "I hold you to that promise."

"Of course m'lady." He replied with a grin.

Arya scowled and punched him; he just laughed which prompted her to roll her eyes and for them to kiss again, they parted and this time Gendry kissed her bump, making her smile. She just prayed that things didn't go as she feared; she didn't really want to run away; but if she had no choice she would. However she hoped it would never come to that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Change of Heart

**Game of Thrones: Everything I Never Knew I Wanted**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

Apologies for the delay; had major problems with the internet, which have only temporarily been rectified and it's not even likely to remain; should have it sorted by Thursday; if not however, well, we can only wait and see.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I thought that was a good moment too :)  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's good :)  
Hope-W: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Change of Heart**

Arya groaned; six moons had passed since her pregnancy had started. Her belly was swollen now and she felt bloated; she had difficulty sitting down and then standing up. However she did have some reprieve; at the very least, although no decision had yet been made, her father had finally stopped preventing her from seeing Gendry openly. People in Winterfell were talking, any who were not aware before now knew about her pregnancy. She didn't care however as, right now, she was away from prying eyes. She was currently in the Godswood, with Gendry; sitting next to the Heart Tree. She smiled as she leaned against him; he had his arm around her, his hand gently stroking her belly.

"Has your father said anything yet?" Gendry asked nervously.

Arya sighed; she was worried about that; her father was yet to make decision on Gendry's fate, or hers for that matter. They had prepared to run away together if the decision ended up with them being separated and not being able to raise their child together. However she sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to that, and so did Gendry.

"No, nothing yet; something…Something seems to be bothering him." Arya explained. "He's been sending a lot of letters to King's Landing; but I don't know why."

Gendry nodded and then she turned her head and kissed him, he returned the kiss; knowing that, by unspoken agreement; they had decided to change the subject to something more pleasant.

Rickon meanwhile was running through the Godswood; Shaggydog was with him. He was smiling, enjoying the day; after everything that had happened recently he needed some time to relax. However he stopped suddenly when he heard them. There were two voices nearby, people talking. Shaggydog heard them too; Rickon saw him move quietly off to the left and followed him.

'_Who could be here?' _He wondered curiously. _'What could they be doing?'_

He continued to follow Shaggydog, keeping quiet, if there was trouble he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Shaggydog soon stopped; Rickon came up to where he had stopped and together they both lay themselves flat on the ground.

"Quietly Shaggy." Rickon whispered.

They slowly, carefully moved forwards and soon they could see while remaining hidden. What lay before them surprised Rickon; he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. It was Arya and her blacksmith; Gendry. They were lying up against the Heart Tree; thankfully dressed. Gendry was kissing Arya, her lips, her check, her jaw, her neck, even the bump on her belly. Rickon couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'_I thought father said they weren't to see each other anymore.' _He thought angrily, but then calmed down as he remembered. _'Oh wait, he said it was okay now, didn't he.'_

He still watched them, determined to make good on his promise to let Shaggydog eat the bastard if he hurt Arya.

However then Gendry started talking.

"You look beautiful." He said softly.

Arya made a face. "Gendry…"

"You really do." He said quickly. "Even with your belly still growing."

As he said the last part he kissed her bump again. Arya rolled her eyes.

"I love you." She said finally but then shook her head. "But please, stop lying."

Gendry smirked at her. "I'm not lying; trust me."

Before Arya could retort she gave a short cry and began laughing as Gendry tickled her. Watching; it was all Rickon could do to keep from laughing himself. He watched the scene before him as Gendry finally stopped tickling her and they kissed again. They were quiet for a while then Arya spoke up; her voice softer than he had ever heard it before.

"Did you really mean it?" She asked. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do." Gendry replied. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Arya glared at him. "Be serious; I mean; you've met Sansa…"

Gendry shrugged. "I won't deny Sansa is beautiful, but she's not you. There's more to beauty than appearance after all."

That made Arya pause; then, with a sigh she laid her head back on his chest and they sat there. Rickon shook his head.

'_I was wrong, I was wrong about him.'_ He realized.

He could see now how they really felt about each other.

They loved each other dearly; Gendry wasn't taking advantage of Arya, nor would he hurt her. Rickon knew this now, but also knew something else; he decided it was time to make his presence known. He stood up and ran over to them, Shaggydog at his heels.

"Hi!" He called out as he approached.

They immediately pulled apart; Gendry helped Arya to her feet as they both stood up.

"Rickon?!" She gasped as Gendry, at the same time, blurted out. "M'lord!?"

Rickon smiled; especially when the saw the look of fear in Gendry's eyes as he saw Shaggydog.

"I saw everything, you two. I know you won't hurt her." Rickon explained; they both seemed to relax; Rickon continued. "But you're still disrespecting her and her family; you should marry her already."

Arya gaped; Gendry went bright red.

"M'lord…" He began; trying to explain.

However Rickon just smiled and left; heading back to the castle. Arya turned to Gendry confused; she noticed him blushing.

"Gendry?"

"Y-yes." He stammered.

Arya sighed and gestured to where Rickon had just left them. "What was that all about; did he seriously suggest that you marry me?"

Gendry gulped but nodded. Arya stared at him wide-eyed but then; to his surprise; she didn't get angry or hit him. Instead she looked thoughtful.

After a pause she asked. "Do you think it would work?"

"Would what work?"

This time she did punch him. "Us getting married, do you think it would settle things with my parents?"

"I don't know, I mean, I'd have to ask permission; that won't go well." He explained.

Arya sighed. "Well, it was a nice thought. Let's go back to the castle; I've kept you from your work for too long."  
Gendry smirked. "It's never too long for me."

She simply laughed and together they returned.

Once back at the forge Gendry continued to work; however his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about what Rickon had said and how Arya had reacted.

'_But she's always said she would never get married…But; I was right when I said I'd have to ask permission anyway.'_ He pondered quietly. _'Maybe I should, Lord Stark hasn't said anything yet, if I can get the first word in, really plead my case…maybe he…I can only hope.'_

So, finally setting up a plan in his mind, Gendry continued to work; deciding that, first thing tomorrow, he'd go and see Lord Stark and talk to him; hopefully sort this out at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Revelations

**Game of Thrones: Everything I Never Knew I Wanted**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**sarah0406: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well; maybe :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
rubini25: Well, he didn't know who it was at first, thought it was intruders plotting something. Varys obviously will know, as for what he thinks, that's anyone's guess :) Cool, glad you like it :)  
CAS: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

Arya groaned; apart from the almost constant throwing up, her back ached constantly and her feet felt swollen. Also, despite her attempts to do so, gently massaging the aches, Old Nan wasn't helping.

"Just stop." She said finally. "I'm sorry, but it is not working."

Old Nan stopped and shook her head. "My apologies, Lady Arya."

She shuffled back, sitting on her chair. Arya sat up straight on the edge of her bed. Old Nan immediately resumed her knitting. Arya watched the old lady as she worked; it had taken her a little but finally Old Nan's latest knitting was taking shape. It was a knitted, stuffed toy wolf.

"That's nice." Arya remarked; looking for something to say.

"Thank you, it is for the little one." Old Nan replied.

Arya laughed. "You know it could be a girl."

Old Nan nodded. "Yes; yet boy or girl, the child will have your wolf blood; it will appropriate; don't you think?"

Arya laughed again; Old Nan was right. She put a hand to her belly; smiling.

"What do you think; will it be a boy or a girl?" Old Nan asked.

Arya shrugged. "I really don't mind; either would suit me."

She turned her gaze to the window; the only sound was Old Nan's knitting needles.

Suddenly, disrupting the quiet clicking; there was a knock at the door. Arya turned her head towards the door, quickly; surprised.

"Who is it?" She asked; her surprise evident.

"It's Sansa." Came the reply. "May I come in?"

Arya frowned; she was still angry with Sansa for revealing her pregnancy at the first place; and still felt slightly embarrassed about the conversation they had about Arya's sexual 'escapades' with Gendry.

"Only if you're not going to start screaming or embarrass me." She said quickly.

The door opened; Sansa looked contrite when she stepped in. She then saw Old Nana and smiled apologetically.

"Hello, I'm sorry Nan, but…I need to talk to Arya alone for a minute."

Old Nan nodded slowly and stood up; she shuffled out of the room. Sansa hurried over to Arya; before Arya could say anything Sansa spoke quickly.

"Arya, I'm so sorry…about everything, truly I am." She said; she paused before explaining. "I…I spoke with Gendry…"

Arya gasped; shocked at Sansa's revelation. Had she truly gone down to the forge and started lecturing him. "Sansa…!"

Sansa raised her hands. "It's okay; we had a nice conversation. He was nice, polite…There's something bothering him though."

Arya bit her lip when she heard that; she was suddenly worried.

Finally, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Sansa please, tell me what's wrong with him?"

Sansa sighed. "I just…I think you should talk to him. He's scared…There's something he wants to ask you, but he's scared you'll say no."

Arya was confused by this.

"What do you mean?"

Sansa sighed. "I think you know."

"Wha…Oh, that idiot." She groaned; she stood up, with difficulty. "Thank you Sansa."

She hugged her sister and hurried out as fast she could due to her pregnancy.

Eddard Stark was working in his solar when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said, looking up.

The door opened and Eddard was surprised to see it was Gendry. Gendry approached the desk and bowed.

"Lord Stark, I…I know I'm just a bastard blacksmith; but I would like to do right by your daughter…" He paused and then finally explained. "I got her pregnant; I want to do the right thing. I want to ask your permission to marry her."

Eddard sighed and tiredly ran a hand over his face; before straightening up in his seat.

He waited for a while, searching for the words then spoke. "Lad, I should have probably told you this sooner. You're not just any bastard; but a royal bastard, one of King Robert's many bastard children…One of the few survivors, following an incident some years ago which led to many of them being killed."

Gendry froze, shocked at this revelation, finally he found his voice again and began stammering.

"Th-that…That can't be…I…My mother was just a…a tavern wench." Then suddenly another thought disturbed him. "Wait you…You think I'm like…My father, I'm not, I promise I'd never betray her."

Eddard smiled. "I understand boy, I trust you. I'm sending a letter to Robert; explaining everything. I'm asking if he can at least acknowledge you, like he did Edric Storm. You won't have your father's name…but it will be easier."

"Thank you M'lord."

Gendry breathed a sigh of relief; he hoped that Lord Stark was right and the King would acknowledge him. It would indeed make things easier if he had a last name; even if it was a bastard name.

There was a pause and then Eddard seemed to make up his mind.

"Have you asked Arya yet?" He asked Gendry.

Gendry bowed his head and shook it. "No M'lord, I'm scared she'll say no, but…"

Just then there was another knock at the door; it opened and Arya came in. She hurried over as quickly as she could and hit Gendry on the arm, like she usually did.

"Mikken said you were here." She remarked. "Are you really that stupid? You thought I'd say no!"

Gendry stammered. "I…You always…Who told you?"

Arya sighed. "Sansa told me, stupid." She shook her head and turned to her father. "Father, I need to talk to him in private."

Eddard nodded and Arya took Gendry's arm and led him out the solar and down the corridor into an empty room. She turned to Gendry and sighed.

"Listen I…You're right; I said I'd never get married." She explained. "But that was before…before I knew you, times change, things change. I've changed Gendry, so many things have changed."

As she said the last part she placed a hand on her belly. Gendry looked surprised.

"You…You mean…?"

Arya nodded and they kissed; finally they parted and she spoke. "Let's go and tell father."

Gendry nodded and they returned to Eddard's solar.

They returned and found Eddard waiting for them; he smiled lightly.

"So, have you finally sorted everything out?" He asked.

Arya nodded. "Yes; we've agreed father. I want to marry Gendry…I know…"

Ned shook his head.

"It's not what you think Arya; Gendry has only just found out too. But now I think you should know too. His father is in fact Robert Baratheon."

Arya gaped at this and then looked at Gendry; he nodded and sighed.

"I'm still trying to fit it altogether too." He explained to her.

Arya turned back to her father. "Does that mean…You accept?"

Ned nodded. "Yes; I've already asked Robert to acknowledge him; once he replies, regardless of his reply…We'll begin plans for you to get married. Obviously we'll need to have a short betrothal first; at least until the wedding is all planned."

They both nodded; smiling and, once Eddard allowed them to leave, they turned and left, their arms linked.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Final Decisions

**Game of Thrones: Everything I Never Knew I Wanted**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Final Decisions**

Robb pondered to himself as he walked through the Winterfell courtyard. Grey Wind padded at his side; Robb was lost in thought, wondering about Arya and Gendry. There had been no official announcement yet but for all accounts and purposes; Arya and Gendry were now betrothed.

'_They're both so happy now…But still…'_ Robb frowned as he thought about everything that had led up to this moment. _'I think I should have a talk with him…A proper talk this time.'_

He was much calmer now; the last time something like this had been revealed to him, he had regrettably lost his temper. This had led him to beating Gendry up; but this time he would stay calm. He had already spoken to Gendry, it was true; but now Gendry and Arya were betrothed they would definitely need another one. It was then Grey Wind stopped and tilted his head. Robb stopped and turned to see what his Direwolf had seen. It was Lady and Summer, following Ghost towards the Godswood; from the howling Robb guessed Nymeria and Shaggydog were already in the Godswood. Robb smiled and scratched Grey Wind behind the ears.

"Go ahead; go with them." He told the wolf.

Grey Wind bounded forwards and soon joined the other wolves as they entered the Godswood. Robb smiled and made up his mind, he headed for the forge.

He reached the forge and heads inside; there he sees Mikken working as usual; Gendry is working too. Mikken looks up and smiles.

"Greetings Lord Robb." He said cheerfully. "How may I assist you today?"

Robb smiled back. "I was wondering if I could speak with Gendry, if he's free…If he's too busy, I'll just come back later."

Gendry shook his head. "It's no trouble M'lord."

Mikken nodded and Robb and Gendry headed through to the back room. Once there Gendry turned and gestured.

"M'lord, I'm sorry I took so long, but I've managed to fix up your armour."

Robb noticed the armour suit and walked over to it. He examined it carefully; Gendry had certainly done a great job. Robb turned to him and smiled wider.

"Thank you Gendry, it looks perfect." Gendry nodded; Robb paused and then spoke. "We really need to talk Gendry."

"About Arya?" Gendry asked; Robb nodded.

"I need to warn you; you probably already know, but still…" He paused and then explained. "You better treat her right; or else…I might have to send Grey Wind on you."

Gendry laughed and then replied. "Arya and Nymeria would get me first."

Robb had to admit he was right and laughed too.

Finally Gendry stopped laughing and was serious again.

"So, you know about Arya and I…getting married."

Robb nodded. "Yes, I do…Before you ask; I'm fine with it."

Gendry paused and then asked. "Did you hear…did Lord Stark tell you; about my father?"

"Yes he did." Robb admitted. "But…even if you weren't King Robert's son, I'd still be happy for you and Arya getting married."

Gendry looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

Robb nodded. "Yes; I've watched the two of you; after I found out about…you know. I've seen the way you look at each other; I can see you love each other."

He paused and then added.

"That's why I felt I needed to talk to you…to warn you." He explained. "I just wanted to be sure you knew just how much she means to us."

"I do." Gendry reassured his soon to be good-brother. "She means a lot to me too."

Robb nodded and Gendry was relieved; it seemed to him that slowly, one by one, the Starks were finally accepting him as, now, Arya's betrothed and before long as her husband. It had been decided by Lord Stark that Gendry would move into Arya's chambers; mainly for the baby's benefit.

"Well, I have to go." Robb said. "Please, remember what I said."

Gendry nodded and Robb left the forge. Gendry was still nervous however; as there was still one person yet to accept him. He was worried however that Lady Stark would not accept him; despite the reassurances of the rest of the family.

Meanwhile; Eddard Stark sat at his solar; he had just finished writing a letter for Robert. He sighed as he read and reread it. In the letter he took care to explain carefully about Arya's pregnancy; the identity of the father and his wishes for Robert to at least acknowledge the boy. He just hoped Robert would understand and respond well to his wishes.

'_After all; even if it's not how it was originally planned…It still technically means we'll have a Stark/Baratheon alliance.' _He thought; feeling slightly better about the situation. _'Hopefully everything will work out now…Everybody seems to be warming up to the idea. Cat will need some convincing, but if she could just see…If I told her the truth about Gendry, like I told Robb. Maybe that would allow her to see things differently; maybe then she would accept him.'_

It was then the door opened.

"Ned." It was Cat.

Ned stood up as she approached; she looked apprehensive.

"Ned; are you really sure about this?" She asked. "He's just a bastard boy; what will other people think…I know Arya and Gendry probably don't care about that; but it could really affect their child."

"It goes deeper than that Cat; his father is Robert Baratheon."

Cat gaped; the last thing she had expected was for Gendry to be none other than a King's bastard. "But, then he…He…?"

Ned sighed. "Listen Cat; you need to understand…I've already asked Robert to acknowledge the boy. But I'd rather we all be happy with their marriage; that includes you. Please observe them a bit more; see if you can see what I mean…The similarities and differences between Gendry and his father."

Cat nodded slowly. "Very well; I will see them. I hope this works out Ned, for all our sakes…especially Arya and Gendry's."

Ned nodded. "As do I Cat, as do I."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


	12. Dreams Come True

**Game of Thrones: Everything I Never Knew I Wanted**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**rubini25: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it; well, Robert's reaction, just wait and see what has happened.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you had enjoyed it, well; here we go :)  
sarah0406: Thanks, glad you liked it; cool; what, for worrying about her family?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dreams Come True**

Catelyn smiled; finally, after so long in Winterfell; she was finally feeling used to the Godswood. She stood near the Heart Tree, enjoying the peace. Last night Ned had revealed the truth to her about Gendry's parentage. She had been surprised; the last thing she expected was him to be one of Robert Baratheon's bastard sons; it was no secret Robert had a lot of bastard children, male and female.

'_But still; to think one of them would fall in love with my younger daughter…and for her to fall in love with him too.'_ She thought to herself. _'I never would have imagined it happening.'_

Still lost in thought she left the Godswood and returned to the castle. As she entered the castle she saw Arya and Gendry in the yard, they were talking, although she was too far away to hear what was being said. Catelyn looked carefully at Gendry; knowing what she did now, she could see the similarities in appearance between Gendry and a young King Robert. The black hair and blue eyes were the only remaining similarity between the two now. It was startling to Cat; if Robert hadn't given into the pressures of drinking and had not gained the weight he had, then Gendry and Robert would look alike as much as Ned and Jon, of that she was sure.

Yet along with the similarities, there were differences too; differences that she felt were really important. She noted for instance, despite all the ladies and serving girls passing through the yard, Gendry's gaze did not stray from Arya, like Robert's would have. He looked at her with such tenderness and love, she realized Arya was right. She recognized the look on Gendry's face anywhere; it was indeed the same way Ned looked at Cat. He spoke to her politely and listened to what she said. Catelyn was close enough to hear them now; Arya let out a tired sigh.

"I'm tired." She said softly.

Gendry looked at her, smiling. "What do you want me to do?"

"Carry me back to the castle." She replied simply.

"As M'lady commands."

With that joke and Arya hitting his chest; Gendry lifted Arya up easily, despite her pregnancy. He then carried her inside the castle. Catelyn smiled as she watched them head inside.

She lost herself in her thoughts again. _'Ned is right; he is good for Arya, good to her. I just hope Robert agrees to acknowledge the boy.'_

Smiling once more she also headed inside. She made up her mind; she needed to talk to Arya; she would do so this afternoon.

So, that afternoon Catelyn headed to Arya's room. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Arya." She replies.

She hears the slight nervousness in Arya's voice. "Mother; please, come in."

Cat entered and closed the door behind her. She looked around, noting, through Arya's insistence, that Gendry would be moving in here, rather than the other way around. As such many of Gendry's possessions would be moved here; a few already had been moved. Arya was sitting on her bed, her hand resting on her belly. Catelyn walked over and sat next to her youngest daughter on the bed.

"So, I heard you and Gendry are to be married." She said finally.

Arya swallowed nervously. "Mother I…"

Catelyn shook her head. "I'm not here to say no…I just, I'm here to give you advice."

Arya nodded slowly, Catelyn smiled and continued.

"If you were in similar circumstances to Sansa; I'd be telling you things that go on in a marital bed…Preparing you for the bedding. But…Given your current state; I'm pretty sure you already know."

Catelyn smiled softly at the last part; Arya blushed at that and nodded.

"Yes mother." She whispered; feeling slightly mortified, her mother was right about that.

Catelyn pondered for a moment and then finally found the words she was looking for.

"Listen, this is important, what I'm about to tell you." She explained. "My advice is to always talk with him and not to keep secrets from each other, even if you think it's for the best."

She paused to let it sink in before adding. "It'll always end up just hurting more, so always be truthful, okay."

Arya nodded in understanding.

Finally Mother and Daughter embraced; Arya sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Catelyn pulled back slightly. "For what?"

"Everything that happened, I…I just…"

Catelyn shook her head. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. But I understand now sweetling." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Just be happy and remember, your father and will always be here for you."

"Thank you." Arya replied, smiling. "I will mother."

They separated and finally after talking over some last details, Catelyn left and Gendry arrived at the room. They stayed together quietly for some time. Finally however the evening meal was being served and was they went down to eat. That night Bran asked to speak to them privately. They joined him in his room where they sat in silence for some time.

"Bran; what's wrong, you're acting really weird." Arya remarked.

Bran sighed and finally spoke. "Do you remember the dream I told you about it."

Arya nodded; remembering Bran talking about a strange dream he had; in which he mentioned Stags fighting, Lions celebrating and Wolves and Roses watching.

"What about it?"

"I've been having it more frequently now…The more I think about it, the more sense it makes, in one way, but in others, it's still confusing."

Arya shared a look with Gendry; he was clearly as confused as she was.

Finally Bran explained as best he could.

"The animals and such in my dream are clearly sigils; something's going to make the Baratheon's start fighting each other; something the Lannisters would be pleased about." He explained. "But it looks like, apart from observing what's going on, us and the Tyrell's wouldn't get involved. I don't know about other major families; like The Vale or Dorne."

Arya bit her lip, Gendry looked worried; if it came to war, they didn't even want to think about it. As if right on cue, the door opened and Rickon entered and said their father wanted to see them in his solar. They followed him and found the rest of the family present along with Maester Luwin.

"What's going on?" Arya asked; worried.

Ned looked around; made sure everyone was paying full attention and cleared his throat.

"Maester Luwin has received an entire flock of ravens." He explained; gesturing to the letters in front of him. "From what we have gathered from all these letters. Robert is dead."

There were gasps of shock and stunned silence around the room. Ned sighed and continued.

"It would seem he was killed in a hunting accident…his last act before dying, was to acknowledge you Gendry."

Ned looked up at the young man as he said that. Gendry swallowed and nodded slowly, somewhat shocked that his father's last act before death had been to acknowledge his eldest bastard son.

Finally Ned spoke again, informing them there was more.

"According to the letters; there is war in the south, Joffrey has taken over his father's crown, yet according to findings from Stannis Baratheon, he is not a legitimate child, neither are Myrcella or Tommen. So Stannis is fighting, attempting to claim the crown himself. Renly has also raised an army, planning on fighting for the crown too; presumably feeling his ability to make people like him, would make him a better King that Stannis."

Robb shook his head.

"So the Baratheon's are engaged in a civil war, are they trying to bring everyone else into it too?" He asked.

Ned shook his head. "It seems not, there have been no requests for other House's, to get involved. Only those that chose to fight and those who directly serve those fighting seem to be taking part in this war."

The others were relieved by this news; the last thing they wanted was war. Hopefully things would resolve themselves soon, but right now; the family decided to focus on something they felt was more important; Arya and Gendry's wedding and the impending birth of their child.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Announcement

**Game of Thrones: Everything I Never Knew I Wanted**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, it is.  
sarah0406: He possibly could, but he won't; remember, the Stark's don't get involved.  
MidnightAuroraWolf: Wow, glad you enjoyed it, always glad to attract a new reader. Since some of your questions are answered in chapters you later read, I'll answer the ones I don't think are:  
Sansa getting another match, Ned is still looking, he also made it clear, after Joffrey, that Sansa will not become part of that family, not while he lives.  
As for the maids, simple gossip and overhearing things while working.  
Gendry's mother, that is the exact reason, she remembered it from Robert's drunken talk during their night together.  
Theon, no, also remember it wouldn't be the first time either.  
Close but not exactly, the letters were being intercepted, but by a certain 'Spider'.  
The Wolves were howling for no particular reason other than calling out to the others of their pack; Jon was busy elsewhere.  
I never said Jon Arryn was dead.  
Well, Arya's insistence helped smooth things along. Also Gendry is not under threat, the only person involved in the war, who knows the truth is Renly and he doesn't intend to do anything about it, he knows Gendry is no threat.  
Yeah, that's what I always thought too.  
Rubini25: Yup, glad you enjoyed it, that's right :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Announcement**

There was much murmuring from the people of Winterfell. They had all gathered in the main hall; it had been told that Lord Stark had some important announcements for them all. It was clear that some of the news was grim, hence Lord Stark's pensive demeanour. However as a feast had been laid on, that was enough to inform them that some of the news was good too. In a rare show generosity from Lady Stark; Jon found himself seated at the high table, next to Robb; only two seats away from her. While confused by this he soon forgot it, talking and jesting with Robb. Bran sat, pondering his dream; he knew from what his father planned to announce that only Joffrey, Renly and Stannis were fighting. Yet in his dream, out of all the others not fighting, only the Tyrell's seemed prominent. He couldn't understand why, would they have some other significance? Rickon was waiting impatiently to eat and, despite disapproving glances from his mother, was already sneaking small bits of food; some he tried to eat quietly himself, others he slipped down to Shaggydog who lay at his feet with the other Direwolves at their master's feet. Like Rickon Arya was impatient to eat too; mostly due to the pregnancy increasing her hunger; Gendry and Sansa sat on either side of her and did their best to distract her.

Finally Lord Stark stood up and the murmuring and whispering died down to nothing. His gaze swept the room and then he started to speak.

"I have called you all here for an important occasion. But before we start; I'm afraid I must deliver some serious and troubling news." He paused his face set in a grim expression. "I regret to announce that King Robert Baratheon is dead."  
All at once a great clamour rose in the hall when they heard this news. Ned raised his arms for quiet and everybody stopped talking; he continued.

"There is now war in the south, civil war as his son Joffrey and his brother's Stannis and Renly Baratheon fight for the Iron Throne; questions have been raised about Joffrey's legitimacy. I know nobody here wishes to see a war again; therefore you will be relieved to know that, none of these three have requested the north for aid."

Indeed when he said that the relief was visible on everybody's faces. "We will wait and we will watch; whoever wins this war will become King, the Gods will have chosen him. That is the King we will accept; from what I hear we are not the only one's watching and waiting. The Riverlands have strengthened their border defences but only to protect themselves, the Vale, the Reach and Dorne all sit and watch. Some of these people may enter the war later, but for now, it is just the three that each claim to be King who are fighting."

Through their relief at not getting involved in another senseless war, they noted the tension leave Lord Stark's face; the bad news had been given, now for the good.

He cleared his throat; looked carefully at his youngest daughter and then spoke again.

"As many of you know, the betrothal between my daughter; Arya and Renly Baratheon was broken off; you also know the reason why." Nobody spoke this time; they were waiting, wondering. "Well now we can reveal who the father of my daughter's child is…More importantly; I am here to announce that they are to be married soon, as of this moment they are betrothed."

This sent many of the people whispering again; they had already guessed who he was talking about. They had all seen the Blacksmith apprentice, sitting at the high table with Lady Arya; but still they couldn't believe it. More than half knew he was baseborn; they were most surprised at Lord Stark, for marrying his younger daughter off to a bastard.

"This is Gendry Waters everyone…Before he died; his father acknowledged the boy; so that he would at least have a name for when they are married." Lord Stark continued. "His father, in fact, was King Robert."

There were gasps and a flurry of whispers again at this. Suddenly things made a little more sense, not just any bastard, but a royal bastard. Once things were quiet again Lord Stark nodded; smiling slightly and they realizes his speech was done. They also realized that the feast had been prepared for none other than his daughter's betrothal. He sat down and at once, the feast began.

The feast continued; Jon however seemed to have difficulty sharing in the jovial mood around the room. He observed Arya and Gendry's interaction and the way she laughed at something he said. It used to be only he could make her laugh. He shook his head; it was getting too stuffy in the room. As soon as he could do so unobtrusively he left the table and headed out the back. Arya saw him go.

"Gendry, Jon's just left; he was in a hurry, I think…"

Gendry looked over at where his friend had just left. "Hmmm, maybe we should…"

Catelyn however leaned over. "You can't just walk out…yet. Don't forget, you're the guests of honour here, the people expect to see you. Don't worry, we'll find a way for you to go and see him; just persevere until then."

Arya frowned but nodded; her mother was right. Also if what she said was true, then she would have a chance. They soon got their chance; Catelyn said something quietly to Ned and then the dancing was announced and started. Arya promptly excused herself on account of her pregnancy and Gendry refused to dance with anyone but Arya. This earned him a smack on the arm and a grin. However as Cat got up to dance with Ned; she gave them an unobtrusive nod and they took their chance, slipping out.

Once outside they found Jon; using a sword to beat one of the training dummy's to pieces. They approached him and Arya called out.

"Jon."

He stopped and turned to them; smiling automatically. "Hi."

They noticed his expression.

Arya bit her lip and then asked. "Why did you leave; you look…upset?"

Jon shook his head. "I'm not I'm just…I don't know, worried I guess."

"Of what?" Arya asked as Gendry helped her sit down on a nearby bench.

Jon sighed. "I just…I was afraid of losing you guys; being alone. My best friend and my sister, getting married, you'll be so busy, taking care of the baby. Robb is with Father nearly all the time now, learning to become the next Lord of Winterfell; I'll have no one."

They shared a look and Arya shook her head.

"Oh, Jon; you're my brother, I'll always need you." She told him; before nudging Gendry and adding, lovingly. "This idiot isn't going to replace you."

Gendry laughed and added. "Neither will Arya replace you. I'll always need my best friend and the baby will need his uncle."

Jon smiled at that and Arya gestured to the practice swords.

"Now hurry, before they call on us." She said. "Gendry needs to work on his sword fighting if he's to be strong enough to help me protect this baby."

They both laughed at that and Gendry stood up.

It was late at night; the feast had finished not too long ago. After the impromptu training session they had managed to slip back in quietly. Now Arya and Gendry were in her room; Catelyn had permitted him to stay with her tonight, but only if afterwards, they slept apart until the wedding. They had agreed and now Arya lay on her back; smiling as Gendry gently kissed her, all the while stroking her belly. Suddenly Arya jumped and Gendry stopped kissing her; they both looked down at his hand, where they had both felt it. They smiled at each other.

"The baby kicked." Arya remarked; laughing slightly.

Gendry nodded and they kissed again; grateful that finally everything was turning out right.

* * *

End of chapter, one more to go, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Who I Never Knew I Wanted

**Game of Thrones: Everything I Never Knew I Wanted**

Final chapter of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
XxnedxX: Actually, with how this story progresses, it will.  
sarah0406: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; actually yes, as will be revealed in this chapter.  
MidnightAuroraWolf: Thanks, glad you liked it; yeah, I thought so too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Who I Never Knew I Wanted**

Arya smiled as she put the book aside. She was in the library with Sansa; she had recently found her sister's company more bearable, especially since Sansa had stopped lecturing her all the time like she used to. In fact, while other members of her family had some small lingering doubts, Sansa and Bran were completely on her side, regarding her pregnancy and marriage. She was now Arya Waters; their marriage had been quick and quiet, the way she wanted it; she hated the thought of feasts and large ceremonies for something so simple. In regards to her pregnancy, according to Maester Luwin, she was due to have the baby any day now. Gendry was down at the forge working; it was hard enough for Arya to stand up and sit down right now, so she opted to stay in the castle.

'_I wonder where Sansa found this.'_ She thought as she looked at the book; it was a book about the history of the famous warrior queen she had named her Direwolf after. _'One of the few history books that are actually fun.'_

Thinking about her sister reminded her of the recent visit they had received from the Tyrell's of Highgarden. As a result of the visit Sansa was once more betrothed, this time to Willas Tyrell. She shifted slightly in her seat when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach that quickly began building. She cried out and Sansa hurried to her.

"I don't…What's…" She gasped.

Sansa realized what was going on however and helped her to her feet. "This is it Arya, the bay's coming. We need to get Maester Luwin."

Arya nodded and allowed her sister to guide her out of the library, she couldn't believe it, it was time.

Once she was lying back in the birthing bed; with Maester Luwin working away, doing his best to ease her pain. Sansa hurried away and soon returned with Gendry and the rest of her family. As soon as Gendry took her hand in his she felt better.

"It's okay Arry." He said quietly; she noticed his expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I just wish there was more I could do to help."

She managed a small laugh. "You are helping; the pain's not so bad."

Gendry smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Her family stayed with her; doing their best to reassure her and make her as comfortable as possible. Yet something felt wrong; the more time passed the more Arya's apprehension grew. Slowly she became aware of Maester Luwin's grim face and was worried; had something gone wrong. Suddenly the pain returned, stronger than before and she cried out.

"Arya?!" Gendry cried at the same time as the rest of her family.

Maester Luwin was saying something but she couldn't make out his words. The pain continued until finally Maester Luwin's words broke through and she heard him. Preparing herself she pushed; silently praying for everything to be alright. More time passed, she pushed one more time, groaning as the pain once again came, intense. So intense in fact that she just barely registered Maester Luwin had successfully delivered the baby before she blacked out.

She returned to herself; opening her eyes and saw the sunlight outside the window. She wondered how long she had been unconscious. She then saw Gendry sitting next to the bed; holding a blanket wrapped bundle in his arms. He smiled when he saw her open her eyes.

"You're awake."

She nods and, with some difficulty sits up. Gendry comes closer and gently holds out the bundle for her to take. She does so, cradling it in her arms as Gendry smiles wider.

"A boy." He tells her and she is able to return his smile.

She looks down at the baby and an unfamiliar but pleasant feeling stirred in her chest.

'_Is this what mother felt, the first time she held and saw all of us?'_ She wondered quietly.

The boy was sleeping; a small tuft of jet black hair covered the top of his head. To Arya' relief he looked healthy and strong.

Gendry then explained. "He has your eyes."

Arya smiled and then noticed something else in the blankets. She adjusted them slightly and gave a quiet laugh when she saw, nestled under the crook of her baby boy's arm, was a knitted stuffed wolf toy. It was then the rest of the family arrived and everybody spoke at once. After confirming she was okay and that everything was now alright it was Sansa who asked the important question.

"What's his name?"

She and Gendry had discussed names for a boy or girl before and reached agreements for both.

So they both answered together. "Steffon Thoren Waters."

From the smiles of her family, she saw they liked the name too. A good strong name. Now she had done it; she had finally given birth.

* * *

End of chapter and of story; hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
